Dragon Ball Z: Advent Children
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Goku must step forth once again to save the world from Geostigma and defeat Turles and fight his arch nemeiesis Broly once again. Guess who's the cast is. Please read, review and don't flame. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Advent Children:

A/N: This is my first DBZ fan fic, OK? Well, basically it will be a parody of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children with DBZ characters playing the FFVII characters. Try to figure out the cast. Anyway, please read, don't flame, enjoy and review.

Chapter 1: Geostimga:

It has been a year since the defeat of Majin Buu. At the mountain where Broly laid where he was frozen in DBZ Movie 10, there was mist everywhere. 4 warriors was flying above it. There are Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Android 17.

"So, that is where he laid right?" asked 17.

"Correct. Yamcha and I are going in" Tien said.

"It's more like pay dirt if you ask me" Yamcha said.

"Not a pretty sight isn't it?" asked Krillin.

"So who cares? Just get the damn thing" 17 said.

"Right, we're going in" Tien said.

As they entered into the mist, there was KI shots and voices.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" 17 said.

"Those guys are still alive?" asked Tien.

"I thought Goku defeated them" Krillin said.

There was a groan.

"Tien!" Yamcha yelled.

"Krillin, 17, get away! Hurry!" Tien said.

"Damn it!" 17 said as he and Krillin flew out of the mist and flew away. Krillin has something in his hand.

_The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it. That separates us from Earth and the Other World. The forces of evil tries to disturb the earth by using it as power. When they were defeated, we were able to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so._

_There is one group of people called… The Saiyans. And all Saiyans had their pride and their bloodline. Paragus, a Saiyan tried to take over Earth by using the comet to destroy his foes. But he was betrayed… by his own son…_

_His name is Broly, who was the better of them and was named the Legendary Super Saiyan. But when he slept with his arch nemesis, he begins to hate everything, his enemy, the Saiyans, and everything. Broly, who hated the earth and his enemy so much that he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him._

_There were countless battles. For every battle, there was sadness. A long time ago, the Saiyans were almost wiped out. Someone very close to one Saiyan died and went back to the Lifestream. And then… came a terrible day… when the earth decided to stop the battles itself for good. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon, and when it burst out of the earth ... all the fighting, all the grief and sadness ... everything was washed away._

_"Sadness was the price to see it end." It's been two years since they told Trunks that._

We now came to the cities. The children and the adults were walking silently as they knew one thing. The Earth was angry at them, or even madder.

At a small house, a 14-year old Trunks was sitting by a bed moping a cloth around a 13-year old Goten, who was in bed. He was infected by a illness named Geostimga.

"T…Trunks, how is it?" Goten whispered weakly.

"It's gonna be OK, Goten" Trunks said. "Planet, please, don't let Goten die."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chi-Chi was doing the dishes until the phone rings.

"He's not here anymore" Chi-Chi sighed as she dried her hands and walked to see Goten and Trunks. "Goku, where are you?"

"Wh…where's Dad? And Gohan?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi finally reached to the phone. "Hello. This is Goku's home. Who are you?" She then smiled "Yeah, I remember you. I'll call him."

In the outskirts of the wastelands, Goku is seen sitting on a mountain. He has his left arm covered by a long blue sleeve. He still wore his orange karate suit. He was on the phone because Chi-Chi called him.

"Darling, Android 17 just called" Chi-Chi's voice said "he's at Master Roshi's place. Says he has got a job for you. Goku, how you've been? Hope you be OK".

"End of message" the phone said.

Goku sighed and he stood up. Then he felt massive pain coming from his left arm. He clutched it. He was feeling guilty about everything. This is his fault to begin with. He then flew off towards Master Roshi's place.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain wasteland, 3 Saiyans appeared. It was Raditz, Goku's older brother, Nappa, a Saiyan who once served Vegeta, and their leader, Turles, a Saiyan who looked like Goku.

"Hey, Turles" Raditz said to Turles "Kakarot is still on this planet right?"

"Yeah" Turles said "Of course he is."

"So, do you think he will be pleased to see us?" Raditz asked.

"Not a chance" Turles said "we tried to kill him and take over the earth last time, remember?"

Raditz sniffed a little.

"Don't cry, Raditz" Nappa smirked.

"I'm not crying!" Raditz snapped "But… do you think he have father with him?"

"Maybe not" Turles said.

"Don't cry, Nappa" Raditz smirked as Nappa wept a little.

"I'm not crying!"

"Hold it. Here he comes now" Turles said as his scouter picked up Goku's coming.

They saw Goku coming. Seeing this, Nappa and Raditz flew after him and flew besides Goku. Goku was either shocked or surprised.

"Where's father, Kakarot?!" Nappa said as he launched a punch at Goku but he dodged and tried to punch him but Nappa flew away. Goku dodged a few KI blasts from Radtiz.

"We know you hid him brother" Raditz said.

Goku deflected more of Raditz's KI shots. Nappa tried to kick Goku but he moved aside. While the 3 Saiyans were fighting, Turles is on his cell talking to someone.

"Tell me you're leading me on! Because I think you do have father there. No need to shout! I don't want to talk to you; put the king on" Turles said.

Nappa and Raditz starts firing KI Blasts at Goku who dodged and moved from each blast. Goku leapt over them and tried to attack them back but Raditz and Nappa teleported and appeared before him. Then Raditz and Nappa heard a signal from Turles and they retreated. Goku saw Turles, who smirked at him and then disappeared. Goku was stunned.

"First Nappa and Raditz, and now Turles?" Goku said to himself. "What's going on here?"

Goku then resumed his flight to Master Roshi's place. He got 2 messages on his phone. He answered it.

"Hey, it's me, Piccolo. I am taking Dende for a trip to New Namek. We should be back tomorrow. Take care OK, Goku."

"Seventeen called again" Chi-Chi's voice said "He said for you to hurry up and he seemed kind of weird. Be careful OK, Goku?"

Goku nodded and landed outside Master Roshi's hut. He opened the door and 17 attacked him. Goku quickly reacts and blocked his attack. He kicked 17 back. 17 charged again but Goku moved out of the way that 17 ends out outside as Goku slammed the door in his face.

"OK. So you're good" 17 said.

Goku locked the door behind him. Then Android 18 appeared.

"Looking good, 18!" 17 said from outside.

Goku put his hand forward for a KI blast but 18 didn't move. Krillin was sitting by a chair looking concerned.

"Gosh, look what happened to you, Goku" Krillin said.

"Good… you fight like the Saiyan you were always were" said a voice. Then a wheelchair came in. A person who is cloaked sat there. There was a halo above his head. All can be seen of his face is his beard and mouth.

"You haven't lost your touch, son of Bardock" said the voice.

Goku remembered the man. "King Vegeta?" He remembered Vegeta telling him about his father killed by Frieza "Do I feel sorry for you?"

King Vegeta had allowed a day to come to Earth. But because of Geostimga, he is now trapped for 2 days on earth. King Vegeta cleared his throat.

"The day when Frieza…"

"What do you want from me?" asked Goku.

"killed me…"

"Why did Turles and the gang attacked me?"

"but I was given a…"

"I'm leaving!" Goku said.

King Vegeta realised it was time to get down to business "We need your assistance, Kakarot."

"Not interes…" Goku began before King Vegeta interrupted him.

"I acknowledged that the Saiyans… owes you lot for defeating Frieza" King Vegeta said "It goes without saying that my people and I are the ones who put the universe in a sorry state. Therefore, it's our responsible to make things right."

"I'm still out here" 17 called from outside.

"And as a first step, we have commenced an investigation on Broly's wake" King Vegeta said.

"Yeah, that where Broly first woke when he attacked Videl, Goten, Trunks and Gohan" Krillin said.

"And what do we think we found? Nothing" King Vegeta said "Nothing at all. You may relax. However, things aren't according to plan. We were interrupted by the same three who attacked you: Turles, Raditz and Nappa."

"Turles…" Goku pondered.

"It seemed they didn't want us finished on what we started." King Vegeta said "Really, what could they have been thinking?"

"What does that have to do with me?" Goku asked.

"You're our buddy aren't ya?" 17 said from outside.

Goku kicked the door behind him to shut 17 up.

King Vegeta continued "Turles and his gang have become very violent… as dangerous as they come. That why we decided it would be our best to hire a little more muscle."

"Too bad" Goku said "I'm a delivery boy now."

"You all we have" King Vegeta "Kakarot, look. You're a Super Saiyan, are you not?"

"Tch. In my head" Goku said. He turned around and unlocked the door and was about to go out until he said "What's this stuff about… father?"

"Why? Did Turles say something to you?" asked King Vegeta.

"More like Nappa and Raditz told me" Goku said.

"No surprise" King Vegeta said "There are plenty of kids in the world who misses their fathers. That's the world we live in. I hear you got two sons. Think about it. Don't you want to put the smiles back on their faces? All we want in the end, is to rebuild our world, Kakarot."

Goku turned to look at him. He looked a little puzzled "But… I…"

"Come on, Goku" 17 said "Think about it. Together we will rebuild Planet Vegeta."

Goku frowned at this. He opened the door and said "Not interested" and walks out.

"17!" King Vegeta, 18 and Krillin said together at 17.

To be continued…

A/N: So, can you guess the cast is? And I promise someone I'll do this one. Anyway, chapter 2 will be up soon. So see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, so far so good. I had to do this AND Nintendo X Playstation. Anyway, the next chapter in the story is up where Nappa kidnaps Trunks and Goten. Please read, don't flame, review and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Trunks and Goten kidnapped:

Leaving Goten to rest, Chi-Chi and Trunks decided to visit an old chapel where Goku spend the rest of his time in.

"Does Goku like come here most of the time?" asked Trunks.

"Looks like it" Chi-Chi said.

They examine all over the chapel. Trunks then found something besides his stuff. A bandage.

"Chi-Chi, come over here" Trunks said. Chi-Chi saw the bandage has a black mark on it. "It's just Goten's. Chi-Chi, is Goku sick too?"

"Why didn't he said something like that?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Did he leave just because he's sick or something?" asked Trunks.

"No… I went off to fight alone" Chi-Chi said.

"Fight?!"

"No… I don't think he did" Chi-Chi said.

"Chi-Chi?" Trunks asked him. Chi-Chi turned to him.

"Come on, Trunks. Let's go home. Goten's must be waiting for us."

"But I want to see Goku!" Chi-Chi said.

"I know. I missed him too" Chi-Chi said. She decided to cheer Trunks up "OK. We wait for him in cause he does return."

"If he does and then I go home" Trunks said.

"Not after we gave him a lecture" Chi-Chi smiled. Trunks nodded.

Back at Roshi's place, 17, 18 and Krillin were knocked out by Turles who was advancing to King Vegeta.

"Boy, there one thing I hate in this world… it's lying" Turles said.

"I do apologise, Turles" King Vegeta said "it's time we speak of the truth. The object you seek fell from Krillin's hands while they are running away from you. We must have been careless."

"Heh. Really? Is that right?" Turles smirked.

"I swear it."

"Then swear on these" Turles said as he showed some wristbands in blood. There are Yamcha's and Tien's waistbands.

King Vegeta snarled "Why do you do this?" he said in an angry tone.

"We need father's power, that's what" Turles said "The Reunion is coming… and we need him."

"Reunion?"

"My brother's and sister's cells who share father's cells will all assemble together" Turles said "And together we will all take revenge on earth and Kakarot! We've already send out the invitations. But someone has taken away the guest of honour".

"Invitations?" asked King Vegeta.

"The stigma. But you know all about that, sir. Father's Saiyan legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen. He does so much for us and we ... we don't even know where to find him. But what can we do? We're now just remnants, really remnants of Father's legacy. Until we find father and receive his cells, we can't be whole again! Geostimga and the Legacy aren't enough ... for a true reunion…" Turles said.

"What do you mean?" King Vegeta asked.

"But sir, surely you noticed…" Turles said. He knelt down before King Vegeta and then everything shakes. King Vegeta looked shocked as Turles looked up his image flashes between himself and the Legendary Super Saiyan form of… Broly.

Meanwhile, Goku was at Grandpa Gohan's place. He walked towards his hut and stared.

"I say I'll become as strong as you. Easy to make that promise" Goku said.

He has flashbacks of his Grandpa Gohan and his unfortunate death at Goku's hands when he transforms into a giant ape. Then Goku suddenly have an attacked from the Geostimga inside his arm and knelt down in pain. He saw images of Broly in his mind.

Meanwhile, at the chapel, Chi-Chi and Trunks were waiting for Goku. Suddenly, the door opened. Chi-Chi turned around and gasped. Trunks, thinking it was Goku, almost ran up to him, but Chi-Chi stopped him. Nappa enters the room looking him.

"Heh, heh, heh. Let's have some fun" Nappa said.

"You… You're Nappa!" Chi-Chi gasped "You're one of those Saiyans who Goku defeated."

"So you're Kakarot's wife huh? Where's father?" Nappa asked. He looked at the flower on the ground. "Gross. You didn't reply my question! Where's father?"

"No one's here, Nappa!" Chi-Chi shouted "but I won't let you harm Trunks. I'll fight you!"

"Chi-Chi! No!" Trunks said.

"Very well, let's play" Nappa smirked "this should be fine, fighting a human."

Chi-Chi lunged forward and punched Nappa in the chest. Nappa smirked fired some KI blasts. Chi-Chi leapt out of the way allowing Nappa to kick her to a wall. Chi-Chi got up and dodged Nappa's punch and grabbed his face and dragged him along the ground. Chi-Chi leapt up as Nappa threw a chair at her but Chi-Chi ducked. Nappa grabbed her leg and swings her and threw her to a wall. Chi-Chi landed with her feet to the wall and charged at Nappa and throwing him to the chairs. Chi-Chi landed.

"Wow, Chi-Chi" Trunks said "You did it."

Chi-Chi nodded. Then a Cha-La-Head-Cha-La ring tone is heard. Nappa got up and answered it.

"Yes, Turles?" Nappa asked. "No, he's not here."

"Don't you dare cry, Nappa" Turles said on his phone.

"I'm not crying."

"Good. Bring that boy Trunks to me" Turles said.

"OK. I got it. I bring the boy" Nappa said.

He put away his phone. Chi-Chi was shocked.

"He's not effected by my attacks?" Chi-Chi asked herself.

"Now where were we?" Nappa said "Ah, yes. I was about to do… THIS!"

He opened his mouth and a blue beam came out and it hit Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was throne onto the flowers, down for the count. Nappa went up to kill her when…

"DOUBLE BLASTER!" Trunks fired a blast at Nappa to protect Chi-Chi. Nappa was hit but was unaffected. Nappa smirked and walks over to Trunks.

"Come here boy. Master Turles want to see you" Nappa said as he advances over a scared Trunks.

"G…Goku…" Trunks said.

"TRUNKS! RUN!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Meanwhile, Goten, who was out of the house gasped as he heard Chi-Chi's scream. Then a small girl approached him.

"Hey, you got stigma too?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right" Goten said.

"Come on" the girl said as she took his hand "they say they'll gonna heal us." They went over to the truck where a lot of kids sitting in the back. Raditz looks at them from the driver's seat. Smirked evilly and drove them away.

Meanwhile, back at the chapel, Goku entered the chapel to see his place damaged. He looked worried. As soon as he reaches the patch of flowers, he gasped and ran over to Chi-Chi and lifted her head in his arms.

"Chi-Chi" Goku said trying to wake her up "CHI-CHI!"

Chi-Chi groaned and she could only mutters "You're late… I was worried…"

"Who did this?" Goku asked.

"It was Nappa" Chi-Chi said quietly. Then she realised something and sat up "Trunks!" And then she collapsed back into Goku's hands again.

"Trunks?" Goku asked. He looked around to find Trunks but he was gone. He also noticed his magic rod is gone too. "Damn!"

Then the Geostimga attacked him again. Goku looked horrified as his wristbands was starting oozing blue substance. He then fell to the ground and passed out. A white heavenly scene was seen over the flowers and a passed out Goku and Chi-Chi. Then it all turned white.

Goku opened his eyes to find he is back in his own house on a bed. He gets up and looked at the still passed out Chi-Chi. Goku looked sadly at him.

"You know. You are kind of heavy".

Goku saw Krillin and Android 17 there. They must have brought them back to their house while they passed out.

"Hey, Goku" Krillin said "where's Trunks and Goten?"

"Because they're not here" 17 said.

Goku didn't reply. He just stares at Chi-Chi.

"Goku… don't you care about anyone anymore?" asked Krillin.

"I just…" Goku said before looking back at Chi-Chi.

"He's really an handful" 17 said sarcastically. "We'll look for Goten and Trunks."

And they left the room and Krillin closed the door.

At the midnight forest, Nappa had Trunks captured. Turles was looking at Goku's rod.

"So, this rod is actually a magic rod" Turles said "no wonder why Kakarot was hiding it. The magic of the Lifestream is in this rod. With this rod, this power will be ours." He smirked evilly at it.

To be continued…

A/N: I used Goku's rod to play the materia cause they don't have them in this world. Yes, I know they are dragon balls, but I want to use them later. Anyway, I'll do the next chapter soon and I'll see you later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not to say really, but I am giving my best all I got. Anyway, the people to play the role of Aeris and Vincent is here now. Anyway, please don't flame, review, read and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Goku VS The Saiyans:

Back at his house, Goku was looking out of the window. He was very puzzled. Krillin and 17 has gone to find Goten and Trunks. He has blamed himself for not being there. He has also blamed himself from letting Frieza kill his father, Bardock (which Vegeta told him) and killed his own grandpa. Chi-Chi woke up and saw Goku by the window.

Goku, as if he read Chi-Chi's mind, said "17 and Krillin are out looking for them."

Chi-Chi nodded and then said "you got Geostimga right? You're just gonna give up and die?" when Goku did not reply as he sat on the bed, she said "so it is then."

"There's no cure" Goku said.

"Yea, I know, but that's not stopping Goten, is it? Don't run, fight it" Chi-Chi said "if we work together, I know can help each other out."

But Goku did not reply again.

"I thought… we were a family" Chi-Chi said sadly.

"Chi-Chi, I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my friends, not my family, nobody" Goku said.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally" Chi-Chi sighed. Goku looked at her in confusion "what? Now you don't know 'dilly dally, shilly, shally'?"

At that moment, 17, 18 and Krillin came in.

"Did you find them?" asked Chi-Chi.

"No, only a witness" 17 said "Turles took the kids."

"Where did they take them?" Goku asked.

"To their base… the midnight forest" 18 said.

Goku went silent and then said "Go there…" he stood up "I have to speak with King Vegeta."

"STOP RUNNING AWAY, GOKU!" Chi-Chi yells at him. Goku turned to her and she continued "I know… even if you do find the kids, you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never be unhappen that scares you, doesn't it?! But you need to think about now, really take it in! Look at you; you think you got it so damn hard!" Krillin, 17 and 18 agreed with her. "I know you love to let people in, but look at you now. Sure, you don't answer the phone, but I don't see you throw it away either".

Krillin called King Vegeta about this matter. When he got the answer he told 17 of it and 17 turned to Goku.

"You go" 17 said "the base is all yours."

So poor Goku has to go to the base and fight the Saiyans alone. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew off towards the forest.

Meanwhile, by a huge pond, the kids were all by one side while Turles is opposite them on the other side. Nappa and Raditz held onto Trunks.

"My friends" Turles said "Father has given me a very special gift. The power to fight

... against a Planet that torments humanity. He gave this gift to all his children. That's right -- you and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited Father's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream! But, the Planet doesn't approve of that at all. It is

doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt…" But he was lying. Trunks tried to stop him but Nappa and Raditz held tight to him. Turles begins to power up "Now I shall heal you. And we'll go to father together! We will join as a family and strike back at the planet."

Goten seemed to be listening. "If my dad's brother can heal us, then that's no problem." Goten had not met Turles before, so he thought he was his long lost brother. But Trunks knew that Turles was not Goku's brother.

Turles smiled and said "Do as what I do."

He then walked into the pond. A black mist covered the entire water turning the water black. Turles put his hands in a cup shape, took some water and drank it.

"That how it done, my friends. Now, come forth and heal yourself" Turles smirked evilly.

Goten and the children did so and entered the water and drank it. Trunks broke free from the Saiyans and ran towards Goten as Turles chuckled evilly. Trunks shook Goten.

"Goten! Goten!" Then he gasped as he saw Goten's eyes was blank. Instead of healing them, the kids and Goten had fallen under Turles' control.

Meanwhile, Goku was flying through the forest. He couldn't believe he had to do this. He felt so… miserable. He knew he would not be any help. Suddenly, Goku found himself in a white arena. He stood up to see everything disappeared and it now just white. Then someone behind Goku. But he can't see his face. Only his hair, headband and Saiyan armour was shorn as well as his black trousers. The Saiyan was Bardock, Goku's father, who Goku felt that he betrayed him too.

"You came…" Bardock said behind Goku as he was standing back to back with his own son. "Even though you were about to break…" he put his hand on his son's left arm "that's a good sign, my son." He noticed that his son was down in the dumps "So… why did you come here, Kakarot?"

"I think…" Goku said quietly "I want to be forgiven…" He nodded "More than anything…"

Bardock smiled "By who?"

Goku was about to turn around to look at him, but he found himself flying through the forest. He turned to see KI shots firing at him. It was Nappa and Raditz firing at him, with Turles between them. Goku was about to fire some KI blasts himself until Turles walked forward and called the kids who appeared out of nowhere and block Goku's path. Goku withdrawn his fire but crashed into the ground. Turles approached him.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Turles said.

"Turles, I'm not here to fight, I only came for the kids!" Goku said.

Turles ignored him and called to the children "See this man named Kakarot? He's our big brother… but alas, in our happy flock…" he was preparing to do the Killer Driver (The ring attack he used to try to kill Giant Ape Gohan in Movie 3) "he's what you called a black sheep!"

As Turles was about to fire, Trunks interfered.

"GOKU!"

This distracted Turles as Goku got up and was about to attack Turles but Raditz and Nappa stopped him. A huge battle ensures. Nappa and Raditz attacked Goku by knocking him back. Raditz fired some KI Blasts but Goku deflected them and landed on a tree. Nappa then made a shock wave to the ground causing a wave. Raditz leapt over it and Goku stopped the wave with a Kamehameha and then goes after them. He punched Raditz in the face and kicked Nappa in the stomach. They smirked and retreated allowing Turles to attack. Goku was above Turles and Turles used his Killer Driver he was doing earlier fired and managed to hit him and Goku fell to the ground motionless.

As Turles was about to finish Goku off, a Garlic Gun appeared from nowhere and hit Nappa on the back losing his Saiyan armour. Turles and Raditz to see what it was, before they saw Vegeta rescuing Goku and flew away. Turles snarled. Goku was out of his sights again. But the Geostimga will soon sort that out.

At the river by the forest, Goku sat down and touched his sleeved arm. Vegeta was leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

"See? I knew I'd be no help" Goku said.

"That's because you aren't using your full power" Vegeta said to him crossly.

"Vegeta, what do you know about this? About Turles's return and the children?" Goku asked.

"I come here often" Vegeta said as he walked towards Goku "I'd seen what Turles are the gang are up to." He grabbed Goku's sleeved arm which suffered pain from Goku's arm by the Geostimga "It's the stigma. It's a symptom of Saiyan matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." He let of Goku's arm and said "Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream, that current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

"What do you mean by 'intruder'?" Goku asked.

"The Broly gene. Paragus' memetic legacy. Call it what you want" Vegeta said.

"You're well formed, Vegeta" Goku said.

"I had been visited by Yamcha and Tien" Vegeta said "They came here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured by Nappa and Raditz. Bulma did all she could to help them, but well, we see what happens."

"Tortured?" asked Goku.

"That's right. They had it coming. They got their hands on Paragus' head which was seen when Broly killed him and send him hurling into the meteor."

"And when Turles says he was looking for father…" Goku said.

"He mean the Saiyan who tried to kill us all last time… Paragus" Vegeta said "If they wanted to, they could recreate Broly."

"Broly? Turles… what happened to him? What is he?" Goku asked.

"I rather not know" Vegeta said.

All of a sudden, there was a rustling from the bushes. Goku and Vegeta turned to Super Saiyans again and turned to see who it was. It was Trunks came from the bush and bumped into Goku.

"Trunks!" Goku gasped.

"Goku!" Trunks cried "Chi-Chi and Goten…"

"Chi-Chi will be alright" Goku assured him.

"Please. I want to talk to her!" Trunks said. Goku searches his pocket to find his phone gone. He must have dropped it while he was fighting Turles. Trunks turned to his dad. "Can I?" Vegeta shrugged "Wait. You don't have a phone, dad?"

"Vegeta" Goku said "will you take Trunks to Chi-Chi? I gotta meet with your father and get some answers."

"I can't do that. Why can't you?" Vegeta asked.

"But… I…"

"Forget it, Goku!" Trunks yelled at him angrily "why don't you pay any attention to us now?!"

He ran to his father's side.

"Trunks, please, give me more time" Goku said "there's a battle to be fought, but it's not simple as just fighting. Understand?"

"No, I don't!" Trunks said.

"Kakarot, are you sure this is all about fighting?" Vegeta said.

Goku stood there in silent. He remembered Chi-Chi's words that she said and she said to him before he left "Which will it be? Our memory or us?"

Goku also remembered another scene with Bardock.

"But I let you die. Frieza killed you while I was running away" Goku said.

"Dilly dally, shilly sally" Bardock said "Is it time you do the forgiving?"

Goku returned to reality and said "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"Let's say I never tried" Vegeta said.

"You mean you…" Goku said and then he thought 'Never tried?' He looked to Trunks "Trunks, let's go."

Trunks smiled and nodded. He returned to Goku's side.

"Well I am going to try" Goku said as he and Trunks walked away. He also said to Vegeta "I'll phone in the verdict, wherever that means."

Meanwhile, his phone is falling in the water. He gets couple of calls from Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Future Trunks before it hit the ground and switches off. Then Bardock's voice came.

"I never blamed you, Kakarot. I never did" he said "I sacrificed myself to save you, that's how it counts."

To be continued…

A/N: OK. Now I'm stuck. How do you think make a good summon battle? Anyway, please give me your answer in the reviews and I'll do it. See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gosh. I nearly forgot about this. Anyway, the next chapter for this story is up. Sorry for the delay, DBZ Fans.

Chapter 4: Monster revived:

Back at West City, it was in uproar. There was a giant monument in the city which is chained on in the centre, and Nappa and Radtiz were seen holding the chains. Goten and the other children stood as shields. The crowd of people were shouting angrily.

"What are you're doing?!" shouted one man.

"Just what are you sickos doing?!" shouted another man.

"Give us back our children!" A woman shouted.

As Nappa and Radtiz turned away, the man shouted "Hey! Look at us when we're talking!"

"Nappa! Use the Saibamen to attack them!" Radtiz said.

"With pleasure" Nappa said as he planted the seeds and Saibamen grew. They attacked the people who ran away in dear.

Chi-Chi was among the crowd looking worried. Then she spotted Goten and she ran to him. "Goten!" She saw his eyes as he was still under Turles' control. "Goten! Goten!"

"Hey, Radtiz. Let's pull this thing down!" Nappa said as he grabbed a chain.

"That's what you think"

The two Saiyans turned to see Android 17 and 18 running to them.

"Ah two Androids huh?" Radtiz said "we know you had Father here."

"Is that so?" 18 said.

"Yeah" Nappa smirked "And this monument is this city prized procession."

"Oh no… you're far to clever" 17 teased.

"Expect one thing… you were wrong" 18 said.

"And wherever he is, we just don't know" 17 chuckled.

"What? So Androids can't be trusted?" Radtiz mocked 17 and 18.

17 got very angry at that. He then fired a KI blast but Radtiz deflected it and flew into the air, with 17 following. 18 is left to deal with Nappa. 17 kept firing more KI blasts but Radtiz kept teleporting dodging them all. 18 threw some punches and kicks but Nappa dodged them all.

Meanwhile, in an old ruin building, King Vegeta, still in his wheel chair, was with Turles as he watches the scenery from above.

"Say, Turles" King Vegeta said "I got a question for you."

"And I got answers" Turles said "Go ahead."

"You said you need 'Paragus Cells' to become whole again" King Vegeta said "what do you mean?"

"Oh let's just say… he… the Legendary Super Saiyan is coming back" Turles smirked.

King Vegeta then went silent. He know he was talking about. "Broly… the nightmare Saiyan!"

"So they say" Turles smirked.

"What? So you mean…"

"I had never met Broly before" Turles said "I just sense him there. We are Saiyans after all. And why does Father chose Broly over me. It's unbearable."

"Poor little remnant" King Vegeta sighed.

"It doesn't matter who he picks. In the end, you foolish good-hearted Saiyans and every human would meet the same fate!" Turles said "Paragus came to take over the planet from fools like you! But as you know as well as I, that nothing's changed since he tried to conquer it, but his son Broly did. I will change it to make him happy."

"So the nightmare returns" King Vegeta said.

"And as long as you and Kakarot still exist" Turles said "the nightmares will come and come again."

"You must know something, Turles" King Vegeta said "The lifestream course flows like a barrier between this world and the Other world. If the circle you are going through, it will just repeat all over again. So go ahead. Bring your Paragus and Brolys. It doesn't matter. We'll do as life dictates and stop you again!"

"Is that you're good excuse for going after father yourself?" Turles turned to him smirking "You don't seem all that sorry."

"Sorry? I never had so much fun in my life" King Vegeta said.

Turles then smirked "Good. So let's just say we'll put an end to this." His arm then begins to glow.

"W…What are you doing?!" King Vegeta gasped.

"Bringing back a monster who already dead" said Turles. He threw it in the sky and a hole appears and then he yells "Arise, Hirudegarn!"

Suddendly, a burst of light came and landed in the city making the people scream and ran away. The monster roared as it stood up. It looked like a giant yellow, bipedal dragon with two horns, purple scales on it legs, arms, and shoulders, red scales on its back and head, a long black tail with a spiked end, and black, insect-like wings on it's back. Chi-Chi gasped as she saw him.

"Oh no! Hirudegarn!" Chi-Chi gasped "Goten! We need to get away!".

Hirudegarn roared and swing his huge tail knocking both Chi-Chi and Goten over. 17 and 18, who notices it, stopped their fight with Raditz and Nappa and begins to fly off. Both the two Saiyans were following behind.

"Now that's one huge monster" 17 said.

"Oh no" 18 said "17, grab the kids!"

17 and 18 grabbed the kids who were still in trance and starts to fly off. But Hirudegarn jumped onto the monument and starts to power up.

"18! Is still behind us?" asked 17.

"I am not looking back" 18 said.

Hirudegarn roared loudly and send a massive shockwave knocking 17 and 18 over and destroyed the monument. 17 and 18 tried to get up, just when Nappa and Raditz came in.

"So androids, having fun yet?" Raditz smirked.

"The time of my LIFE!" 17 roared as he and Raditz took the sky again and starts bursting. "When were you two gonna call it a day?"

"What, just as soon as you give us father" Raditz said "That'll be the end of everything!"

18 and Nappa are still fighting on the ground. Nappa threw some punches as her but 18 dodged them.

"Why you need Paragus' head for?!" 18 called.

"You should know" Nappa smirked.

"Forget your stinking reunion and get a grip!" 17 snarled as he prepares his twin energy ball and fired it at Raditz.

"All we want to be with Father" Raditz smirked and fired a beam which went straight through 17's attack and heads straight to 17 himself.

18 is also have trouble. Nappa punched her in the stomach. 18 spat out spit while Nappa smirked.

"Father would know" Nappa smirked "once he gets here, he'll decide what's best."

18 staggered back a little. An explosion is heard overhead.

"So where is father, or shall I torment you again?" Nappa smirked.

17 fell down on 18 from the smoke. Raditz flew down to where Nappa is smirking. 17 and 18 slowly got up.

"Father, shmather. It's just Paragus' friggin head!" 17 said.

"HEY!" Nappa snapped angrily. That comment got Raditz and Nappa angry.

"I will not have you refer to father like that!" Raditz snarled.

18 and 17 smirked at this while Nappa said "You meanies!"

"Heh. Then our apologies." 18 said.

"Your pa's cool… what the hell was I saying?" said 17 as he and 18 fired a beam which distract Raditz and Nappa and then kicked them in the stomach together.

Meanwhile, Hirudegarn is still doing chaos. It was going through the rubble of it's last attack, feeling proud of itself.

At that time, Goten snapped out of Turles' control and saw Chi-Chi lying down. Her eyes were closed and Goten got worried.

"Mum? Mum, are you alright?" Goten said in worry. He then saw Hirudegarn and got very angry. "WHY YOU…!!!"

He turned into a Super Saiyan and charged at Hirudegarn. Chi-Chi woke up to see Goten, full of anger, running towards him.

"GOTEN!!!"

Hirudegarn saw Goten and brought his claw to attack. Suddenly, Goten was stopped by a hand and someone fired a Special Beam Cannon at Hirudegarn, sending him back a little. Chi-Chi gasped. The person who saved Goten is…

"Goten! You look after your mother!"

"Piccolo!" Chi-Chi gasped.

It was Piccolo who saved Goten from near death.

"Mr. Piccolo?" asked Goten.

"Chi-Chi, get Goten away!" Piccolo said. He begins to fly up and shouts. "Gohan, Tapion! NOW!"

Suddenly, Ultimate Gohan and Tapion appeared, flying towards Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn takes to the sky too to take care of the two warriors. Tapion used his sword and send Hirudegarn flying towards Gohan who kicked it to Piccolo. Piccolo try to punch it upwards but it disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind Gohan and Tapion and flew down with the two warriors to their fists and was about to slam them to the ground until Gohan and Tapion teleported away before Hirudegarn landed. Then they reappeared in the sky again.

"Trunks is better be safe" Tapion said.

"Let's get them, Tapion" Gohan said as they charged again.

Piccolo was about to power another Special Beam Cannon but Hirudegarn is approaching him. Before Piccolo get knocked aside, a fire KI shot hit Hirudegarn. Piccolo looked up and smirked. Future Gohan has landed in front of Chi-Chi and Goten. He was brought back by Trunks in the future, because Trunks went to New Namek to use the dragon balls there. Future Gohan turned to Chi-Chi.

"Hey, mum. Where's dad?" asked Future Gohan.

"He went after the bad guys, naturally" Chi-Chi said.

"All right, tell them that me and Trunks here to help" Future Gohan said as he went Super Saiyan and flies off towards Hirudegarn who starts to leave to the tallest building which is still in constructions which Piccolo, Present Gohan and Tapion went after.

"Why were there two Gohans?" asked Goten.

Suddenly, the monsters appeared and was about to attack Chi-Chi and Goten who ducked until another hero appeared and slashed them away. Future Trunks, with his sword again, turned to Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, don't worry. My mum from the past told me what happened" Future Trunks said "We'll catch on the reunion afterwards." And he turned Super Saiyan and goes off as well.

"Where can I buy a phone?" asked a voice. Chi-Chi turned and saw Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form walking towards where Hirudegarn is. "So the monster's back huh? This time we'll settle this." And he flew off.

And finally, someone use in his Super Saiyan form landed before them. Chi-Chi and Goten smiled in relief. It was Goku who came.

"Don't worry about Trunks. He's OK" Goku said "I took him to Capsule Corp."

"Thank you, Goku" Chi-Chi smiled at her husband.

"I feel lighter" Goku said. Chi-Chi looked at him concerned. "Maybe I lose some weight, all that dilly-dallying."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Goku, I'll go with you and watch you stop Hirudegarn."

"OK".

"I'm going back to see Trunks" Goten said "We'll see you there." He begins to run off but stopped and turned to Goku. "We'll see you there, won't we, dad?"

"Yeah, Goten" Goku said.

Goten smiled and ran up. Having Chi-Chi riding on her back, Goku flew off to stop Hirudegarn.

To be continued…

A/N: The battle against Hirudegarn is about to begin. Not much to say but stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK, I decided to finish this off first before I return to Bandicoot Hearts 2. That is my plan. And besides, this is kinda of fun to write. So please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: The fight and the chase:

Both Gohan and Future Gohan fired their Masako at Hirudegarn but the monster knocked them back with it's tail. Piccolo and Vegeta flew up in the air and kept firing KI blasts at it. But it did no effect on the monster. Hirudegarn looked up to see Tapion flying towards him in top speed. He used his sword to slash it's wing but it did no effect. Trunks also helped with his sword but Hirudegarn knocked him into Vegeta. Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon at him but Hirudegarn deflected it and it almost hit Future Gohan.

"How can this be?" Gohan asked "He's a lot stronger than before."

"How can Hoi be back?" asked Tapion.

"It's not Hoi who brought him back" Vegeta said "Blame Turles."

"Turles?!" Piccolo said "You mean that Saiyan who turned Gohan into a ape and tried to kill Goku last time?"

"Yes. Him."

"How did he came back anyway?!" Future Trunks asked.

But Hirudegarn thought they had done talking and fired a massive beam towards Gohan.

"Gohan!" Future Gohan called "Look out!"

Gohan didn't get a chance to move, but before the beam could hit him, Goku whisked him away and the beam crashed into the pillar. Goku put Gohan on the railings.

"Dad!" Gohan gasped.

"Where have you been, Goku?!" Piccolo called to Goku.

Goku didn't reply but looked at Hirudegarn. Tifa lands near Gohan as the other Z-Fighters back away knowing that Goku will take up this fight.

"This time there will be no turning back" Goku said as he went Super Saiyan 2 this time.

At once, Hirudegarn recognised Goku, roared and charged. Goku leapt in the air and start punching Hirudegarn face 20 times. It did do a lot of effect as Hirudegarn was hit in the face many times. Then Goku kicked him to the sky before teleporting after him and send him flying back to the ground in a massive crash.

Goku landed by him. Suddenly, Hirudegarn emerged very angrily and flew right up into the sky.

Meanwhile, with Turles and King Vegeta, they continued watching the battle. Turles was having so much fun.

"This is so much fun, your majesty" Turles cackled "Any requests for the next act?"

But his smirk died when he saw King Vegeta stood up from his wheelchair and threw off his cloak showing himself.

"That is enough, Turles!" King Vegeta shouted "I won't allow this. Besides, I have something that you want!"

He seemed to be holding a black box. Turles gasped when he felt something inside it.

"Father?!" Turles gasped.

"A good son would have known" King Vegeta smirked and he threw it over the side of the building. Turles got very enraged and begins to power up an attack.

Hirudegarn went above the constructive building, his insect wings flattering behind him. Knowing that he must stop him, Goku flew high in the air. One the way up, Piccolo took his hand and gives him the upper boost.

"Get him!"

Goku has just caught up to Hirudegarn but the monster used his tail to send him falling again. Future Trunks used his sword for Goku to land on.

"Go get him, Goku!" Trunks said as he flings Goku back up with his sword.

Hirudegarn was just high in the sky now. Tapion and Future Gohan flew up and flings Goku even higher. Gohan flew down as well as he lifted Goku up by the leg.

"Finish it off, Dad!"

Hirudegarn opened his mouth and a flame begins to come out of his mouth. Seeing this, Vegeta leapt down and grabbed Goku's hand.

"Fly!" Vegeta said as he threw Goku higher.

And waiting for him on top is Chi-Chi. She leapt down and held her husband's shoulders.

"No giving up now" and she threw Goku in an amazing speed. As Goku came towards Hirudegarn, Goku prepares a Kamehameha with one hand.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…"

But Hirudegarn spat some fire out of his mouth. Goku cast a shield on him as the fire engulfed him. As Goku went through the fire, he saw it turned to white. And he sees a red gloved hand appeared and grabbed Goku's free hand.

"Get ready" Bardock said.

And with the last toss from his father, Goku appeared by Hirudegarn and yells out "HA!!!" And fired his Kamehameha and the blast was so huge, it engulfed Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn gave out one last roar before he was completely destroyed.

Chi-Chi and the others watched as smoke appeared from the sky. Then Goku emerged from it and floated down and landed on top of the constructive building. Then he heard Turles' yell.

Turles fired some purple KI shots at the king but King Vegeta leapt over the side of the building and fired some KI shots. Turles deflected them but saw Paragus' head falling.

"Father!" And he dropped down after the box.

Meanwhile, 17 and 18 saw that the king is falling.

"Oh man!" 17 said as he and 18 rushed to help him.

Unaware of what Turles saw, King Vegeta used a Super Garlic Gun and it went through the box without Turles seeing. Turles grabbed the box before he hit the ground. Yamcha and Tien who are still alive, shot a shot from across the building to allow King Vegeta to land on.

Nappa and Raditz flew to where Turles is.

"Turles!" Nappa said.

"Are you alright?" asked Raditz.

Turles checked the box to see if it is ok. But before he could reply, he saw someone coming at him at full speed.

"Oh st! Kakarot! Quick! Let's get out of here!" Turles called.

Turles, Nappa and Raditz flew off with Goku chasing after them. Raditz and Nappa saw that Goku is still chasing them as they flew over the hill side.

"Turles, you get going" Raditz said "Nappa and I will take care of Kakarot."

"Then do it!" Turles snarled.

Turles flew off while Nappa and Raditz smirked and goes to fight Goku. But to their surprise, Goku was well prepared for this. Nappa and Raditz both fired a beam but Goku teleported away before it came in contact. Then Goku reappeared in front of Nappa and punched him hard on the cheek. Raditz saw him and fired his Saturday Crush at him but Goku leapt over it allowing the attack to hit Nappa instead. Raditz looked shocked as this as Goku used Kai-o-Ken while in Super Saiyan 2 and kicked Raditz in the chest making him spat out blood.

Nappa snarled as he charged again as did Raditz. They both try to continuous punch and kick the hero but Goku dodged and blocked them all. Goku then put his hands to their heads and send to KI Blasts sending them hurling into the mountains. Then he continued his search for Turles. Nappa and Raditz remerged badly injured but still angry as they went off to hunt down Goku again.

Meanwhile Turles was getting away on a different route. On the route Goku, Nappa and Raditz stood, Android 17 and 18 were waiting.

"You know what to do, 17" 18 said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna love it. We're cloaking out early today" 17 smirked.

Goku then flew past them at high speed. But as Nappa and Raditz approached, 17 and 18 used their KI blasts to blast them.

There was a huge explosion which caught Turles off guard. All of a sudden, Goku appeared from the explosion and met up with Turles. The two Saiyans engage in a massive fist fight, attacking and blocking off each other fists sideway. Suddenly, Turles managed to punch Goku's injured arm causing him to fall and allowing him to fly off.

Goku slowly got to his feet. He ripped off the long sleeve revealing a huge black bruise which is the Geostigma which infected Goku's whole arm. He then flies off again to find Turles.

Turles arrived in the same church where Tifa fought Nappa. Turles decided to open the box.

"Father!" He smiled. But the sight shocked him. It was Paragus' head but it found a mark on it's head where King Vegeta shot it. Turles yelled in anger and pain.

"Turles!" Goku's voice came out of the door of the church which caught Turles' attention. Goku used his foot to barge in. Turles leapt to the hole in the roof and glared at Goku as he tried to fly towards him.

Turles fired his Kill Driver and fired it at Goku again only to have Goku distracted and fell to the ground just to dodge it. Turles laughed evilly. Goku got up again and watch Turles doing another one.

"Give up, Kakarot! I win!" Turles cackled.

But then water begins splashing out of the church's floor and form a pillar surrounding Goku from Turles.

"W…WHAT?!" Turles gasped.

As this, Turles' powers begins to weaken. And as the same time inside the water dome, the rain begins to cure the Geostigma on Goku's arm. Goku looked surprised. Turles however retreated and got away. Goku watches as the dome disappeared and turned it into a pool of water in the church. Then Goku hears a familiar voice.

"Let's finish this, Kakarot" Bardock said.

"Father…" Goku whispered.

Bardock has cured Goku of the Geostigma. With that done, and thinking of where Turles could be, Goku raced to the King's Palace (where Goku fought King Piccolo in Dragon Ball).

To be continued…

A/N: Phew. Finished this chapter. And now, the battle with Goku and Turles will begin. Oh, and can you guess the cast that is so far? See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heh. That was fast. OK, so it's not just Goku VS Turles but also the final battle between Goku and Broly. And I add something else that try not to make it like the movie. So anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 6: The final battle:

His thoughts were correct.

He arrived at the King's Castle and landed on one of the towers. He looked up to see Turles on top of the King's Tower looking down at him.

"Kakarot! I'm with him at last."

"So what's gonna happen now?" Goku asked.

Turles chuckled and looked at the box he was still holding. "What do you think? Father's gonna tell me."

"I guess an remnant wouldn't really know" Goku said "And another thing, Paragus is not your father, Turles. You're just a puppet to Broly's awakening."

Turles snarled and he hands glowed purple. "So what if I am a puppet?" He lifted his hand in the air. "But if I remember… once upon time…" Goku knew what would happen next and got into his fighting position. "You were too!" Turles launched his purple KI rapid fire attack at Goku but Goku flew out of the way as it crashed into the tower.

Goku then flew over to where Turles is and the two Saiyans starts bursting. This time, Turles was giving Goku all he got, but Goku, who is still in his SS2 form is holding back his power. Turles and Goku kept clashing with each other and then they both disappeared. Then shockwaves appeared from each hard blows they did. Then they reappeared and held their hands on in a deadly lock. Turles heard something and looked up. A huge ship had found them. Goku kicked Turles to an upper building and leapt after him.

Bulma ran to the front window with Goku's rod and the dragon balls. "Goku! I got you the dragon balls!" The ship wobbled making Bulma almost lost her balance. "Hey, Trunks. Be careful."

"Hey, Trunks" said Piccolo "You might want to put us down now."

"I can't" Trunks said who was piloting "there isn't a clearing space to land."

"He can handle this alone" Vegeta said to the others causing everyone to look at him. "Turles is not the same Saiyan who you knew. He became an remnant of Broly." And while he was explaining this, Goku and Turles kept on fighting as they hopped from each building and shooting KI blasts which hit each other. "Think of him like his larva form."

"Larva? You mean he is an insect?!" Bulma asked.

"So Turles will become Broly if he gets his hands on Paragus' head" Gohan said.

"Vegeta?" asked Chi-Chi "Does Goku know about Turles?"

"One would say" Vegeta replied.

"Then you're right. It's his fight now" Chi-Chi smiled.

"I don't understand?!" Bulma shouted "why can't we all help?"

"This is man talk" Tapion said.

"I don't get it either" Future Gohan said.

"I do. Those years ago… think of the strength we had since you last fought that battle" Chi-Chi said as Turles fired his Kill Driver again but Goku kicked it to one of the buildings destroying it. "It's already been a couple of years, and that feeling is gone. But Goku, he must had found it again."

"OK. We give Dad ten minutes" said Gohan.

"That Goku is a royal pain in the ass, as usual" Bulma sighed.

Chi-Chi smiled "Goku is Goku."

Goku landed on one of the buildings to hear the ship leaving. He did an unseen smirk and decided to end this. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and continued clashing with Turles. As they locked their fists again, they leapt back. Goku prepares his Super Kamehameha. Turles flew towards him in rage. As Turles came close, Goku fired his Kamehameha out of the castle's courtyard and into the ruined city.

As it hit into one there was smoke everywhere. Turles is saw, badly beaten hanging on the building like a clothesline. He was still holding the box. Then Goku teleported in front of him using Instant Transmission. Turles snarled at him while Goku looked down at him calmly.

In his rage, Turles then threw the box at him but Goku knocked it aside. Turles gasped as the box opened it. He goes after it and grabbed the contents in it. Then he begins to fall, looking at Goku with one last smirk.

"My reunion… you be dying to watch" Turles said.

Knowing what would happen next, Goku flew after him. He did not see what happen next. Turles dug Paragus' head in his chest.

Turles yelled in pain as darkness suddenly engulfing his darkness. He landed on the ground on his feet and held his hand up to block Goku's fist. As Goku's fist collide with Turles' hand, Goku noticed something. Turles' gloved hand was gone. Inside, a giant hand stopped him. It has a golden bracelet on it. The arm is very muscular like boulders. And the person standing before him was not Turles. It was a huge man with huge muscles and his chest was huge like block of bricks. He wore a red tunic around his white pants. He has a gold template around his neck. He also wore gold boots and belt. His hair is yellow-ish green and his eyes were completely blank.

Goku recognised the person at once as his eyes widen in shock. It was Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Good to see you again, Kakarot" Broly said while smirking evilly.

Broly threw Goku into the sky. Goku landed on a building and watched Broly flew up and landed on the building above him.

"So tell me, my hatred enemy, is your Geostimga gone?" Broly asked. When Goku replied, he smirked. "Well, that's too bad that it's gone. But I'm glad. We get to fight this seriously now."

"Broly… what do you want?" Goku asked.

"So glad you asked. The last thought of Geostimga are dead" Broly said "that remnants that you saw will join the Lifestream and gurgle the planet. Choking it, corroding it. And what I want, Kakarot, apart your own destruction… is to sail the darkness of the cosmos using this planet as my ship." He raised his hand in the hand "Just like my pathetic excuse of a father tried to do long ago."

Suddenly, the sky was shrouded by clouds and it turned black. Back at the ship, everyone was in horror.

"Broly?!" Gohan gasped, seeing Broly. "Where's Turles?"

"Turles must had transformed into Broly" Future Gohan said.

"This doesn't look good" Future Trunks said "The Legendary Super Saiyan is back."

"Chi-Chi, do you think Goku could defeat Broly this time?" asked Tapion.

"I hope so, or Broly will destroy the universe" Bulma said.

"I just hope so…" Chi-Chi said as Vegeta and Piccolo remained silent.

Goku kept his concentration on Broly.

"And one day, I shall find many planets" Broly said "All of them to be destroyed."

"What about Earth?!" Goku asked.

"Well…" Broly cackled, "That's up to you, Kakarot!"

Then Goku knew that he is the only one who could stop Broly. Broly brought his hand down and charged. Goku did the same and collided their fists together making a shockwave. The two ultimate Saiyans begins their epic battle.

Meanwhile, the darkness from the black clouds begins to circle around the arena Goku and Broly are fighting, keeping Chi-Chi and the others out. Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, Goten begins to feel the Geostimga getting to him. Trunks looked at him in worry. Then he heard a drop of water and looked up.

"Is that… Goten's dad's father?" asked Trunks.

Back to the battle, Goku and Broly continued clashing while flying in the air. Broly disappeared and Goku looked around in confusedly but then saw Broly came out to the side of him and kicked Goku that send him flying in a building. Goku gets up just in time when Broly charged in. Goku dodged the KI blast from Broly and they continued their brawl inside the building. Broly then fired his Green energy ball but Goku fired his Kamehameha and the beam and ball get into a struggle.

"Oooh…" Broly smirked as he held onto his attack "Where did you get this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you!" Goku snarled as he pressed his Kamehameha which broke through Broly's ball and send the evil Saiyan flying out of the building. Goku flew after him outside and saw a building coming towards him. Goku leapt onto the other building to see Broly came at him with punches and kicks which Goku swayed through. Goku then leapt off the other building onto the next. Broly caught up with him and the two held their arms to each other. Broly then leapt into the air and Goku followed.

"I thought of a wonderful present for you" Broly mocked as he grabbed a pike from a building and threw it at Goku. Goku dodged it and begin attacking but Broly swayed under his attacks. "Shall I give you despair?"

Then they both disappeared but shockwaves appeared around the arena as they headed back to the King's Castle. They reappeared with Broly above and Goku floating below.

"On your knees" Broly said "I want to see you beg for mercy before I kill you!"

"Like never!" Goku snarled.

"Very well" Broly said as he used his hand to slice the top of the main tower into two and then sliced more to more a million. And they all tower down towards Goku.

Goku however, used his ki shots to destroy some until Broly reappeared. Then, they continued their battles onto the falling building pieces and kept clashing their fist making more and more shockwaves. Knowing that they would crash, Goku escapes while Broly watched in anger as he leaves. The pieces fall on the ground.

Back in the city, Goku landed on a destroyed building and he was out of breath. He knelt on one knee and caught his breath before getting up again. But that's when Broly found him. He and Goku continued fighting on the building until Broly punched Goku to a wall and kept firing KI Blasts at him. After the smoke died, Goku is still sitting, badly hurt, his orange shirt torn revealing his blue shirt and was hurt really bad. Broly then used his foot to held onto one of Goku's shoulders and smirked evilly.

"So tell me, Kakarot. Tell me what you cherish the most" Broly said as he readied the final blow with a KI blast. "Give me the pleasure for taking that away!"

Memories struck into Goku, the meeting with his father Bardock, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten and his friends. Anger fuelled in him. He kicked Broly off him and stood up.

"I pity you" Goku said "You just don't understand at all!"

Broly smirked and charged. Goku then punched him high in the air but the evil Saiyan stopped in mid air. Goku then flew after him.

"There's nothing that I don't cherish!" Goku shouted.

Then Goku brought his fist into the air and an explosion was seen. Then a huge golden dragon appeared. Broly looked shocked at this. Then the dragon went through his chest and wrapped around him. Then he exploded and Goku reappeared standing on the building as the darkness disappeared revealing light and Broly, who was defeated, still hovering above him, badly hurt.

"Stay where you belong" Goku said "In my memories."

A black wing emerged from Broly. Broly looked disgusted having been defeated 3 times.

"I will… never be a memory, Kakarot!" he snarled.

Then the black wing wrapped around Broly and he disappeared. Instead, Turles landed on the ground instead. Seeing Goku, Turles tried to attack again, but tripped and fell. Goku caught him and laid him.

"Why… why can't I win, Kakarot?" asked Turles.

"Turles…" came a male voice. Goku knew the voice at once. It was his dad.

A familiar rains begins to fall. Bardock spoke again as Turles looked at the sky. "You don't have to hang around on Earth anymore."

"Father… is that…?" Turles asked as he raised his hand into the air.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting" Bardock said.

And with that, Turles disappeared from Goku's hands. Turles had returned to the Other World through the Lifestream.

Meanwhile, the rain continued to fall, curing everyone from the Geostimga. Even King Vegeta was cured and he returned to the Other World.

Meanwhile, back on the ship, everyone cheered seeing Goku's victory over Broly and Turles.

"Yes! He did it!" Bulma cheered.

"Yeah, Goku!" Future Trunks cheered.

"That's my dad!" Gohan cheered.

"You see?" Chi-Chi smiled "All he need is a little pushing. That's all!"

"I'm taking the ship down to get Dad up" Future Gohan said.

Chi-Chi then noticed a rain drop and looked up. There was a water drop there. She knew who saved Goku from the Geostimga.

"Somehow" Chi-Chi said "I know you were there. Thank you, Bardock."

Goku watched as his friends came to him and he closed his eyes and returned to his normal state and let the rain fall onto his face.

But then, a KI shot hit him in the shoulder and he falls onto one knee. Everyone gasped and saw who did it.

"Damn! Raditz and Nappa!" Piccolo said "we forgot about them!"

He was right. An badly defeated Raditz and Nappa were there. Raditz was the one who shot.

"We'll go… together, brother" Raditz said.

"Yeah… we'll play together" Nappa said.

Angered, Goku then fired a Kamehameha at them and they shot some beams attack at him. There was an huge explosion. Chi-Chi and the others gasped.

"GOKU!!!" Chi-Chi cried.

Back at Capsule Corp, Goten looked at Trunks.

"Dad will come back" Goten said "he said he would…"

"Goten…" Trunks said.

To be continued…

A/N: Just give me tommorrow to finish this story and then you can give me an overall review. By the way, guess who's who in this story... just for a little fun.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Phew. I finally done this chapter. Just to make sure, I added a voice cast to see who did the voices in real life. Oh, and I added someone who would be Goku's mum. Enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter 7: Ending:

There was a white background and we see Goku floating in there into nothingness. He had destroyed Nappa and Raditz but alongside himself as well. Just then, he felt two hands touched his head. Goku muttered two words.

"Father… Mother…"

"Again?" Fasha's voice said "Why everyone's calling me and Bardock their mother and father lately?"

"I guess they must be fond of you" Tora's voice said.

"Hey" Bardock's voice said "I think this one is a little too big to adult."

"Tough luck, grandson" Grandpa Gohan's voice said "Sounds like, you don't have a place here."

And with that, Goku continued falling.

He then stopped and opened his eyes. He found himself floating in water. And there's children around him. They are all free of Turles' control. Goku looked at the girl while standing in the water of the church.

"It's like he said" the girl said "Wait here, and Goku will come back."

Goku looked surprised at this.

"Hey, Goku!" Krillin's voice called.

"Welcome back!" the voice of Future Trunks' voice said.

Goku turned around to see his friends and family there. Goku nodded.

"I'm back guys" Goku said.

"Yeah, we get a feeling you would return, Goku" Piccolo said.

Tapion looked at Goten, who is beside Chi-Chi. "Hey, there's still children with the stigma."

"Yeah" Goku said as he walked forward.

Chi-Chi bent down to Goten. "Hey, let's get you fixed up."

"Are you sure?" Goten asked "what if this turned me evil again?"

"Don't worry, Goten" Gohan said "Now that Broly is gone, I'm sure this water is fine. This has been blessed by grandpa."

Goku held out his hand. "Come on, Goten. I'm here."

"It's ok" Chi-Chi said.

Goten nodded and Goku picked him up and put him into the water. Then he used his hands to pick up some water and splashed it onto Goten's head. At this, the last of the Geostimga vanished. Goten gasped and looked at Goku, who has his famous Goku smile again.

"Daddy!" Goten cheered and rushed to his father and hugged him as Goku picked him up.

The children all cheered and jumped into the water and starts playing around with it.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Future Gohan laughed.

Bulma, Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, 18, Kid Trunks and 17 smiled as the children starts playing. Piccolo and Vegeta stood on the sideways, but they smiled too. Goku smiled at Chi-Chi who smiled back. As Goku looked around, he saw four people. The one who looked like Goku begins to walk to the door.

Goku recognised the four people at once: His grandpa Gohan, Tora, Bardock's friend, Fasha, Goku's mother and Bardock's wife (in my opinion) and the one turning to face Goku is his father, Bardock, finally revealing his face, which is smiling.

"You see…" Bardock said "Everything's alright. Take care my son."

The four waved goodbye and left the church into the light outside the door. Goku looked on and smiled.

"I know…" Goku said "I'm not alone. Not anymore…"

The end.

Voice Cast:

English Cast:

Goku: Sean Schemmel

Chi-Chi: Cynthia Cranz

Broly: Vic Mignongna

Turles: Chris Patton

Goten: Kara Edwards

Kid Trunks: Lara Bailey

Gohan and Future Gohan: Kyle Herbert

Vegeta, Yamcha, Piccolo, Grandpa Gohan and King Vegeta: Christopher Sabat

Bardock and Krillin: Sonny Strait

Android 17: Chuck Huber

Android 18: Meredith McCoy

Tien: John Burgmeier

Fasha: Linda Young

Tapion and Hirudegarn: Jason Liebrecht

Bulma: Tiffany Vollmer

Future Trunks: Eric Vale

Raditz: Jason Cook

Nappa: Phil Parsons

Tora: Mike McFarland

Japanese Cast:

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Future Gohan, Bardock and Turles: Masako Nozawa

Broly: Bin Shimada

Chi-Chi: Naoko Watanabe

Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa

Future Trunks and Kid Trunks: Takeshi Kusao

Piccolo: Toshio Furukawa

Krillin: Mayumi Tanaka

Bulma: Hiromi Tsuru

King Vegeta: Masaharu Satou

Tapion: Hiro Yuuki

Hirudegarn: Shin Aomori

Raditz: Shigeru Chiba

Nappa: Shōzō Iizuka

Fasha: Yuko Mita

Tora: Banjo Ginga

Grandpa Gohan: Kinpei Azusa

Yamcha: Toru Furuya

Tien: Hirotaka Suzuoki

A/N: There, I've done the story and I had to say I'm relieved. I added a voice cast so we would know who did the voices if you imagine this story as a real movie. So back to Bandicoot Hearts 2. Hope to see ya again.


End file.
